Possessed
These are either beings from the World Beyond the Veil or ones that have originated on Earth, that are naturally incorporeal, or have been deprived of a physical body for various reasons, including death. They manifest by possessing the body of a Human, Metahuman or even a Magus/Human with Abilities. Sometimes the construct completely overrides the individual's consciousness, and puts it into a state of deep slumber during the entirety of possession. In other cases, the being only has energy to take over the consciousness and body of the possessed for predetermined periods of time, after which the being requires a resting or dormant period. And in some other cases the construct finds itself limited to certain conditions either they be by curse, divine creed or otherwise uncontrollable circumstances, and can only manifest and take over the possessed at certain times of the day or night. Some possessing entities have the ability to transform the bodies of their hosts, while others do not. Possessing entities include (but are not limited to): Spirits and Ghosts These constructs are usually spirits of the deceased, and can be someone historical or fictional inhabiting the body of a possessed individual. Deities Aspect Possessions A deity that possesses a human or even a metahuman can do so in one of two ways. They can either manifest as an aspect (a fragment, if you will) of the deity that can be summoned by the possessed, and to some extent will guide the possessed through the deity's destined path. In this type of possession, the host maintains much of his personality, but is compelled to behave in certain ways at the behest of the controlling divine aspect. This person will also have abilities granted to them by the aspect, over which they have (nearly) all control over. Semi-Conscious State Then there is a second type of possession where the deity's personality is semi-conscious within the host, and takes control over the host's body at certain times of the day or night. Whether it be by choice of what time she emerges from the darkness of unconsciousness or she's cursed to only have certain times at which she is the dominant personality within the individual who is possessed, it can be either way. Typically, a deity will have given its host certain abilities. Fully Conscious State In addition to the above, the fully conscious deity has completely taken over the host body, and is now the dominant personality 'in charge' of the host's life and her body. Angels and Demons Angels and Demons are another kind of being that often possesses the living. Like the deity, they can have a semi-conscious state or a fully conscious state within a host, but lack the power to create aspect possessions, since deities are multitudinous in nature, whereas angels and demons are not. To take possession of a mortal body, and according to the rules established in, TCOC they must ask permission from the person to do so. Angels tend to use the truth to gain this, but demons may lie or cheat to gain a body. Other Beings Possessions need not be limited to spirits, deities, angels and demons. Twenty is a site dedicated to creative expression, and in doing so we are certainly open to ideas about what other kinds of beings can possess the living. Limitations Vulnerability of the Host Body While certain abilities can offset this vulnerability, all possessing entities' host bodies are susceptible to bullets and other weapons. They are not impervious to magic/abilities (unless some well balanced ability offsets this), and when their host dies, the entity must find another host or risk being pulled back to the place from which they come or worse, in the purgatory of the Veil Between the Worlds. Removal by Rite All possessing entities are also susceptible of being exorcised, removed by a holy or magical right, thus freeing the possessed person and releasing the being within in a non-corporeal state. Also see